


Finding Salvation

by die_wiederkehr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: What if Undertaker didn't let Sebastian live on the Campania?





	1. That Butler, Left Behind

"It seems all your do is bring misery to the poor earl. Perhaps... I'll just get rid of you now." And the scythe came up. Ciel could see his reflection, and Sebastian's, in the blade. He could see the blood splattered across them both. And then the ship shook viciously, throwing him off balance and against the wounded demon. Even bloodied as they were, he couldn't help the way his stomach rebelled at the though of being held against the wound Undertaker had given the butler.  
  
Undertaker leapt away, the ships tilting and swaying having no effect on him. "My, my. I guess it'll be soon?"  
  
Neither of the other reapers were going to let him go so easily, but neither would they let the boy and the demon interfere. Good judgement, if Ciel were in any such mood to appreciate that. He was far from it though, more tired and frustrated than anything.  
  
"I'll finish off the weakened one over here." The blonde gave a smirk, gripping his death scythe. Even with one eye, Ciel could see the confidence radiating off of him. Or overconfidence, as the teen scoffed. How dare he?  
  
"I can't have you looking down on my butler. Weakened? Lose to you? That joke isn't even funny." A look up at his butler and what came out was less a question and more a confirmation. Almost an order without the use of the contract seal to force him. "Right, Sebastian?"  
  
"Yes, very much so." He grimaced, coughed hard and brought up blood. If Ciel worried about him, he barely showed it. After all, wasn't their contract binding? Who gave him permission do die? Who gave him permission to be weak?  
  
"Ah, man. Feel like I'm picking on the weak here-" The reaper started and that was Sebastian's cue. He leapt forward, Ciel left safe against the pillar that had supported them as the ship lurched, and slammed his fist into the reapers face with a satisfying crunch. And an even more satisfied grin as his eyes flashed from the red-brown his disguised them as to crimson.  
  
"What did you say about picking on the weak?" Whatever fight happened was quick, too much for the teen to follow but enough that he could tell his servant had the advantage. "I have my masters orders, don't I?"  
  
"Trying to look cool when you can barely stand, that's so disgusti-" Even with a swollen cheek, and some doubtlessly broken teeth, the reaper tried to seem as if he remained on top. Sebastian was far from done though, lifting the younger reaper and throwing him across the ruined dining hall, crashing into Grell and bringing them both down.  
  
"Young'un's really are feeble these days. Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to rely on just your death scythe?" He had recovered his master now, and leaned on the blonde reapers scythe as if this all meant nothing to him. "So, what's left is-"  
  
The ship gave another shudder, almost forcing the young lord off his feet. "Th-this is bad!" He grabbed onto Sebastian as water crashed through what had been a glass ceiling.  
  
"Well then! It's finally time to say goodbye. It was interesting!" Undertaker shifted and the other reapers and the demon reacted, making one last attempt on the deserter, the demon holding his master tight as he kicked towards the mans head.  
  
And loosed a chain as he did, Ciel grabbing it tightly. At first, Undertaker looked panicked and then, seeing it in Ciel's hand, he smiled.  
  
"Milord, I'll entrust that to you for awhile. Please take good care of it. It's my treasure." He looked so calm, almost fond, for a moment and then turned away and brushed soaked hair from his face.  
  
"Wait! Undertaker!" All he could think was 'why?' Why had he done this? Why had he, who had always made death so peaceful an affair, gave such care to the dead and their funerals, do this? Why go from the odd mortician who asked him for jokes as payment to... whatever this was.  
  
"See you, Earl." He raised his scythe aloft and with one swing, the ship split in half. He could feel a blast of cold Atlantic air hit him, reminding him of how soaked his clothes already were. Sebastian didn't wait. Master in his arms, he leapt into the air and began racing along the remains of the sinking ship, grabbing a life preserver as he went.  
  
"This ship won't hold." At the bow of the ship, he set the teen down and forced the ring over him. "Take a deep breath!" His confusion was apparent but he hardly got anything out before Sebastian asked forgiveness and threw the boy hard away from the vessel and it's debris.  
  
No deep breath could have prepared him for the panic of soaring through the air. Even less for the shock of landing in icy water or the view of the ship, and any remaining passengers, sank beneath the water.  
  
It was late and it was cold, he very quickly lost track of time. Almost as quickly as he started to lose feeling in his limbs.  
  
_'It's c-cold... and it hurts...'_ Were his only thoughts before an all new pain wracked his body. New but still familiar. His eye burned, a stabbing ache invading the seal hidden under his eyepatch. Despite the cold, he couldn't help but let out a cry of pain, fingers grasping at the life preserver, holding the chain, desperately trying not to sink but...  
  
He always was small. He always was weak, that he lasted as long as he did was miracle enough but even that couldn't last and he finally began to sink. It was easy, the cold made the ache in his eye stop, but he also couldn't feel the hand grabbing him and pulling him out of the water. He was too tired to open his eyes again though, coughing and sputtering weakly.  
  
"Astre..." It was all he heard before everything drifted away and he sank into darkness.


	2. That Reaper, Caring

All he could think about was the cold. The bitter, biting cold, the stabbing pain in his limbs before numbness set in. And then there was nothing. In that limbo of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd died. He'd always thought it would be terrifying, painful, but this had been... easy.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
His hearing returned first, the sound of someone humming nearby and a crackling fire. The sounds were warm and calming, enough that he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. Or even try to. He must have made a noise though because the humming stopped and then he felt a hand, warm and gentle, brush away his hair from his face and feel his forehead. He couldn't tell if it was favorable, whatever the owner of the hand learned, but he did hear a soft noise being made. And then made one of his own, as if to object the silence.  
  
He was just answered with a soft chuckle, before the person, the man, helped him sit upright.  
  
"I'm sure you're thirsty after all that. Stay with me now, little sips." Something was pressed against his lips, a little insistent but easily avoided if he tried. Except he didn't, he was thirsty, he realized, as it was brought to his attention. And he drank, slowly at first and then getting greedy before it was taken away.  
  
"Now now, no sense drowning yourself after I went an' pulled you from the water."  
  
That voice was familiar. Why was it familiar? Everything felt fuzzy, stringing thoughts together difficult. Even opening his eyes was difficult but he managed it. Even that was fuzzy though, at first, before raising a heavy hand and rubbing at his eyes. He found a long, dark, sleeve there instead as his one eye cleared. And then he looked up-  
  
"Undertaker-?!" He was too tired to move, or even struggle really, but he tried. It just resulted in him slumping against the reaper in exhaustion.  
  
"Do forgive me, milord, but I had none of your clothes to put you in when I brought you back. You'll have to do with my robes until yours have dried." Despite his exhaustion, he could feel a bit of panic swelling in his chest and he tried to sit up and move on his own. His limbs were still too heavy though and Undertaker's hands were on him in and instant, encouraging him to lie back down.  
  
"You have a fever, milord. You need to rest."  
  
All he could do was make a little sound, slowly laying back down as he accepted that he couldn't go anywhere like this. Already he was worn out, how could he possible have hoped to get back to the manor.  
  
"Sebas...tian..?" Even through the exhaustion, he could see Undertaker's gaze darken slightly. And yet he remained gentle with the boy, reaching out to brush at his hair and bringing to his attention that his clothes weren't the only this missing. He brought a hand up quickly to his right eye, still blind but uncovered.  
  
"The contract seal is gone. Your demon came after me after he threw you from the ship. When I finished with him and pulled you from the water, your eye had been bleeding. Seems you were under long enough to wash most of it away."

Suddenly, he felt dizzy. Dizzy and nauseous, he couldn't help his sudden panicked breathing. Sebastian's words came back to him, that no matter if his physical form was destroyed, he'd never leave his young master. Except he had. The loss of the seal and his defense against whoever had destroyed his family years before was suddenly gone. Something he'd though impossible. He'd thought... but he'd never thought of a reaper being able to take him down. He'd seen Grell. He'd seen Ronald, and Will. None of them seemed a match. They were his reference for their skills until Undertaker had made fools of them all.

He curled up small and he could feel Undertaker gently rubbing his back, trying to sooth him. Some part of him wanted to lash out, wanted to tell him not to touch him, but he couldn't deny how calming that really felt. And if it hadn't been for him, he'd have died in the Atlantic. Although, he wouldn't have been in danger if the reaper hadn't killed his butler... and he wouldn't have if Sebastian hadn't taken the incentive-

"I can't... my head hurts- this is too much." The hand on his back moved to his hair, checking his forehead again.

"I know. You rest, I'll get you some soup and tea. Then you can sleep. When your fever breaks, we'll talk properly." He moved away, humming again. The sound was soothing, he could feel his muscles start to relax. He even started to doze off again before Undertaker was coaxing him to sit up again. There was a tiny groan of objection but he let the reaper get him sitting upright and he blinked sleepily before he was offered the tea. It was hot and-

"You made it how I like." He wasn't sure Undertaker had ever known just how he liked some of his teas but, then again, he had seen Sebastian's cinematic record. Of course he'd know how he liked his tea. Slowly, Ciel sipped at it, grateful for the warmth and having more to drink. And it did help wake him up enough that, when Undertaker brought it over, he could eat at least a bit of the soup before exhaustion struck again.

"Sleep. You're safe now."

So he did. Despite it all, Undertaker had never tried to harm him. Tease mercilessly, but never harm. And underneath his anger, he knew that still.


End file.
